The Question
by Halowarlord3
Summary: NOT THAT QUESTION! It's the end of fifth grade and two students are thinking hard. One about sweet rabbits and the other about genius foxes. You guessed it... A Crails fanfiction. Entirely complete
1. Chapter 1

The Question

Author's Note: "Sparky?" Matt asked. "Yeah?" Sparky said innocently. "The rum is gone. Jack is ranting again, so we should probably get some more so he stops asking "Why is the rum gone?" But stuff that makes you drunk is gone and so I know you wrote something. Sparky pales. "Y-y-y-yes I wrote something." He stammered. *gives paper to Matt, runs off*. "Now what's got him all jumpy?" Matt muttered to himself. "Now let's see here…"

Floppy ears, cute smile, sweet personality. Tails once again found himself daydreaming about the rabbit Cream. He shook his head and concentrated on his high-tech computer. He was working on it and really, really, REALLY trying to concentrate. But the question that has been in him since second grade has haunted him to this very day, each time Tails getting shyer about it. Here he was About 5 weeks to go in fifth grade and he still hasn't had the courage to ask her.

Tails banged his head over and over on the wood table. The longer he had been waiting to ask, the more it filled up his head. Tails had less than 30 days to accomplish his goal and he needed help and fast. He got up from his chair and walked out of his workshop, with a now clear destination, he runs up into his Tornado and hops in. It was one out of two people he could vent to. He then flew off.

Mint was outside playing a flute on his porch when he heard a rather familiar sound of a rather familiar plane. He smiled and sat down his flute. He was delighted to see he was correct and Tails was here. He saw something was on his mind and walked over to talk to him. "Hey Tails! How are ya doin?" Tails cheerfully replied with "Good to see you! I have a rather… different predicament." Mint gave him a kind smile and led him inside. Once they got in Mint said "Go ahead, spill. Doctor's in and open."

"Thanks." Tails said as he sat down. "So, hypothetically, if a two tailed fox wanted to ask a girl out and he needed help, who would he go to?" Tails asked Mint. Well, I can answer that question quite easily. That's why you are here. He noticed the mood colors around Tails go from yellow, (for happy.) to white (for no mood) to dark blue (for shy) with red (embarrassed) to sea foam (busted :[ ) and hypothetically is really just secret language for the opposite, meaning they need advice straight. Mint knew this. "You aren't ready for a girl." The colors went to a very light shade of orange. "What do you mean by that?" Tails voice rose a little. "I mean, you need to be romantic, dashing, and a charmer. "I don't know how to do all those things!" Tails exclaimed. Mint winked. "Well lucky you because you can become the first and only student at Mint's school of how to fall in love.

Author's Note: "Huh, short. That means he is writing more" Matt said. In all seriousness folks, it was short because I am running out of time tonight but I will get a longer chapter out tomorrow. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Matt was walking to his basement. He noticed Sparky passed out on the lumpy couch, some Sam Adams (Winter Laugher of course) next to him. He also noticed a scrap of paper underneath Sparky. He grabbed it and it turned into a full paper. Matt smiled and ran off to his room. Even though it was early, that woke Matt up. "Wonder what took so long." Matt says.

Chapter 2: Beach Day.

"So, it seems we need to make you charming." Mint says. "Um why?" Tails asked. "Don't worry about it." Mint said. "Okay." Mint smiled. He stretched back in his chair. "Show me what you got!" he laughed. Tails started to glow light green. (Confident.) "Hey…" "Nope." Mint said. This lead to a 2 hour string of lessons. By the end, Mint taught Tails, nothing at all. Tails thanked Mint and ran out to his Tornado. He was off to another location. (Let's switch POV shall we?)

Cream was putting together a basket for a day at the beach. Mint was teaching her how to surf. Cream punched a few numbers into her phone and held it up to her ear. After a few seconds, Tails picked up. "Hey Cream!" Tails said cheerfully. "Hi Tails. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Cream asked. "What kind of favor? I'm all ears." Tails said. "Can you drop me off at Mint's place?" Cream asked him. "Hold tight, I'll be there in five." Tails said. "Thanks." Cream hang up.

Mint was chilling on his porch. He was about to call his Fencer Bot to fight a few rounds with him when he heard an airplane up ahead. The Tornado landed right in front of the house. Tails opened his door and let Cream out. He smiled and waved her goodbye. The Tornado took off and Cream walked towards Mint. Mint picked up two surfboards. The two headed out to the ocean Once Mint taught Cream the basics of surfing, the two relaxed under a beach umbrella. "So, how have been since that last nightmare of a mission?" Pretty well actually. I got almost straight A's on my report card. The two blabbered on about school grades for about ten minutes until Mint managed to turn the conversation to Tails. "So, what are your thoughts on him?" Mint asks. "I think…

Author's Note: That's it? (I actually just have time to write this note) "MATT!" Sparky yelled. "Oh, SHEIT. Gatta run, cyall later!


	3. Chapter 3

The Question.

The doorbell rang at Matt's place. Sparky was in his lab, creating some kind of knockout concoction. Alcoholic, of course. A package lay at the door. Matt opened it saw it was from Cristian Monkey 99. He was the first person to review on the story after Matt got ahold of the digital file and posted it on . What it was, Matt couldn't quite remember. (Baseball bats, a beautiful thing for memory loss isn't it?) ANYWAY, Matt found another piece of paper. Finally! The cliffhanger is over. (POS is part of story)

Tails' POS (Did you see that coming?)

Mint was too much of a romantic, Sonic would not handle it well, Sticks is paranoid of what it could bring, Knuckles isn't the most intelligent echidna in the world, and Tails wasn't ready for Cream yet so that left… well, Amy. Tails sighed and moved his Tornado in the other direction, to Amy.

Mint's POS

"And that is what I think of him." Cream finished simply. Mint grinned. _There may be a chance this could work! _Mint thought to himself. "Im going to tell you something in an ancient language Tails may want to say to you. Hcid ebeil hci. (That is actually German backwards.) "C'mon, we can dry off at my place."

Amy's POS

Amy was talking on the phone with a girl she met on one of her many ventures when she heard a plane overhead. That's when Amy checked her watch. "Oh tut mir so leid Amy! Ich muss jetzt gehen." The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Amy heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised that it was Tails. "Hi, Amy! I was wondering if you could help me out with something." "Like… What?" "Well…

Mint's POS

"Hey Cream, have you ever considered learning fencing?" Mint asking "No. Not really." Cream replied. "Want me to teach you?" Mint asked. "Sure why not?" Cream cheered. _Could be fun _Cream thought.

Tails POS

_Is this really the best choice? _Tails asked himself. _Nowhere else to go _Tails' stronger inner voice said. So Tails told Amy everything. Even Mint didn't hear this much from him when he told Mint. Amy listened intently. Her eyes moved to show surprise or to tell when she was thinking hard. That was probably the extent of her movement. Fortunately, he had made it to the right place to state his feelings. Amy knew everything and could keep her mouth shut. She was also one to help a friend out. But this meant helping two friends out. "So, any advice?" School's tomorrow and I can't wait much longer." Tails asked.

Amy's POS

_He sounds like he's both truthful and a tiny bit desperate. I think I have to try to help the little guy out. I mean, I've been through the same thing with Sonic and wait, Amy! This is about him, not you… _Amy finally started to say something. "Cream is my best friend. Once, some jerk tried to control and hurt her. Unfortunately for him, Piko Piko hammer doesn't taste very good." Amy said, remembering Nightshade. Cream protected him so much. He turned out to be in evil hedgehog that put a charm on her. Maniacally clever too. He would have had full control if Cream didn't have her Chou friend, Cheese… CONCENTRATE AMY! When she snapped back to attention she noticed Tails hadn't said a word. When he noticed Amy was noticing, he asked "Why do I need to know that? I would never hurt her, and do my best to keep anybody else hurting her." Tails said fiercely. "What point Im trying to get across, is that there are a lot of jerks in the world. Trust me, I'm up at the junior high. But you, Tails, are probably the purist person I know. If anybody should be with Cream, it should be you." Amy said sweetly. Tails had never heard anything so heartwarming in his life. "Amy… I, I, I…" Tails started to sob from this. "You're welcome Tails." She gave him a hug. She led him to his Tornado. "Can't forget, tomorrow's going to be a big day. Amy said cheerfully. Tails nodded and headed off for home. But it was sundown, so he took the scenic route. He flew over the ocean, watching the sundown on the sparkling water, which looked like orange juice in the sunset. You don't see beauty like this every day. Unless you saw Cream almost every day. Tails laughed at his own joke and spun his Tornado toward his house.

Authors Note: Almost finished! One more chapter to go! Man, it feels awesome. This was intended to be a one shot fanfic, but I divided it into 4 chapters. If you are wondering about Nightshade, well, i just never lighten the workload do I? Cyall later! Feel free to review if you haven't already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Question

Author's note: Finally! The end of my Crails fanfiction. I have loved doing this fanfiction. It kinda related to me in real life. But I failed. I never had friends like the sonic crew. Well, here goes! This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I decided against it. R&amp;R!

Tails' POS

_3 hours, 34 minutes till zero hour. _

Tails had been an A+ student all his life, in every subject. But today, his head was so busy thinking about Cream and the clock; nothing ever jerked him out of it unless the teacher asked a question. And even then he gave the teacher only a fraction of his brainpower to answer it. Only Topaz, one of Tails' friends noticed. And figured it was a smart move to keep their mouth shut. Tails was thinking hard, and it was not about that new quantum powered doo-dad he was working on or that hyper growth plant he found, He was thinking about something different. Something… alien, to him. In his head, he was worried about how to say he wanted her as a girlfriend. He just was indecisive. But thank the gods, he had Mint. Mint could send brain messages. Tails couldn't start a conversation, but could respond to Mint when he started a conversation. Mint had resources everywhere. But Tails asked him not to use them. Mint stepped away. _Good Luck._ That was the last thing he heard from Mint before he disappeared into the crowd. Tails was walking back to another class. He had all sorts of things to be doing. He helped out the tech guy, was painting a piece of wood in the shape of a curved sword with his Art teacher, Had an advanced class, and drew out plans for the next invention. But today he was absorbed into making Cream his girlfriend.

_2 minutes, 42 seconds till zero hour. _

The day blazed by faster than Sonic running at top speed. Tails found himself waiting outside, waiting for Cream's class to let out. He kept checking his watch. 2 Minutes, 1 minute, 40 seconds, 1 minute, 38 seconds. Jeez, couldn't the clock move any faster? Finally the bell rang. Go time. He let Mint and Topaz in, just so they would keep the nosy girls and annoying guys distracted. The two together are a comedy act. Topaz was generally a quiet kid, so Mint came up with this funny joke where it is like Topaz is yelling really loud but really remains quiet but Mint makes a huge deal out of pretending to be getting hurt by how loud Topaz is. Everyone loves the act. Tails caught Cream and her Chou friend, Cheese with Ruby, Topaz's cousin. (See what I did there?) "Hey, can I speak to you in private?" Tails whispered to Cream. "Go on ahead Ruby, I'll catch right up." Cream said to Ruby. "So Tails, what's up?" Cream spun around to face her two-tailed friend. "Will you walk with me real quick?" Tails asked her. _Keep your cool Tails! Keep your cool! _He thought to himself. The two walked around the playground. They passed the guys who just played a card game named Box in their spare time. Tails and Cream rehashed past events, laughing and giggling. "Cream, the last few years have been a heck of a ride, haven't they?" Tails said smiling. "Yeah!" Cream said cheerfully. "You know, Cream, I wish we were closer, you know?" Tails said. Cream jumped at the chance. "You know Tails, I know all the girls in our grade just kind of change their crush around from say, second grade. But I stick with the one I always picked." Cream said. Tails saw an opening. "Yeah, me too. Do you think you can guess?" he said hopefully. "Yep. It's me isn't it?" Cream said. "Your brain might be bigger than mine, Cream." Tails joked. "Do you want to be my boyfriend/girlfriend?" The two said in unison, respective of each asker. "Sure! Why not!" Cream said, literally jumping with joy. "Of course." Tails said, with a smile on his face. "Wonder why we took so long?" Cream wondered aloud. "More and more you filled my head every passing month until this month, 3 years In the future, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Tails said "Well, guess we're a couple." Cream said finally soaking it in. "Looks like Sonic and Knuckles won't be the only ones looking after us." Tails remarked playfully. "'Cause we have each other." Cream said.

DONE, OUT, BOOYA SKIDOO!

Ok yeah, yeah extra short. But more Crails and Tailsmo coming your way soon. Catch you all later. Have fun; love Crails (Or Tailsmo). BYE!

P.S R&amp;R


End file.
